


Loki and Cecilie - Part 6

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Loki and Cecilie [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dreams, Dubious Consent, F/M, Psychic Bond, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is more sexual violence in this chapter, and it is very close to non-con.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loki and Cecilie - Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> There is more sexual violence in this chapter, and it is very close to non-con.

Despite his threat, Loki fell asleep soon after. Terrified he would wake up, Cecilie tried to stay perfectly still until she could see he was in a deep sleep, the little snores an additional assurance that she was safe. Then she grabbed her gown and tiptoed to the bathroom. Even in the low light she could see the damage Loki left behind. She wet a cloth and wiped the blood from her thighs, stifling her sobs as she realized the gravity of her choices. All she really wanted was to go home and have her mother hold her. Why didn’t she listen? So lost. So alone. At this point she doubted anything she did would be of any consequence to Loki. Now he could abuse her at will; what incentive was there to change? Every thought of him sent a shudder through her bruised and broken body. And she knew there were infinitely worse things he could subject her to,  _would_ subject her to. In front of her, Cecilie saw only endless abuse and degradation. The pain between her legs was agony, but in her heart it was worse. She sighed softly, the tears starting again. Curling up on the cold marble floor, she tried to sleep.

****

_Loki looks up at her beautiful eyes, the sparkling jade and sapphire jewels of her irises mesmerizing him. He stares at her, longing, his heart aching for her. He feels a part of himself inside her. A part that draws him to her. They are not separate, they are one. Every hateful thing he says or does has been aimed back at himself. He feels shame, guilt. He wants to protect her. He wants to make amends. Brushing his lips against hers, he whispers, “I love you. I am so sorry.”_

_Her heart is breaking, but his words make her believe she can heal. They can heal. The expression on Loki’s face, the pain in his eyes. Tears. Finally. Finally he sees they are one. All the hatred he subjected her to was the hatred he felt for himself. He hoped to destroy her so that he could destroy himself too. He never thought she would let him in. Let him hurt her, swallow his anger willingly. How could she love him? Forgive. Accept. Love. He never thought he could learn to love himself. Slowly, she forgives him. They embrace, and he weeps._

_****_

The next morning Loki awakened in a cold sweat, fists gripping the silken sheets beneath him. He couldn’t believe that she still managed to poison his mind, implanting these cursed dreams in his subconscious. He would teach her a lesson. “Wife!!!”

Cecilie jerked upright, woken abruptly from her sleep. She tried to be quiet, Loki’s bellows filling the house with noise and filling her heart with dread.  _Not so soon. Please, not so soon._  Still so sore, she didn’t think she could take the pain again. She locked the door and backed up, listening to him yelling over and over, “Wife!!!”  _He won’t even say my name_ , she thought sadly. Three months of this? A lifetime of this? Her love for him would be gone in a few days, leaving only fear and anger.

Suddenly he appeared in front of her. “You hide from me? How dare you! You think a locked door will protect you? Nothing can protect you now, you repulsive whore. You invade my dreams and expect mercy? I will show you none!”

“Please, Loki… I didn’t do anything…” Cecilie fell to her knees at his feet. 

“You disgust me! I’m only here because I have no choice, do you understand? You are beneath me. You are worthless. I could never lower myself enough to love something so inferior.” Tangling his fingers in her hair he dragged her out of the bathroom and to their bed as she held onto his wrists, trying to lessen the discomfort. He could have transported her with a wave of his hand, but where would be the fun be in that? He was determined to make her hurt. Make her suffer. In every way he could. She was sobbing again already, and Loki relished every whimper. He threw her down onto the bed on her stomach, pushing her gown up. A leather strap appeared in his hand.

“No, please don’t. I’m sorry. I’ll do anything.” Without a word he brought the strap down against her ass, over and over, as she yelped. Loki put all his weight behind it, whipping her with intensity, his nostrils flared, veins pulsating on his neck.

“You  _will_ do anything wife, that goes without saying,” he spat the words at her, snarling as she cowered, trying futilely to avoid the blows. Grabbing her by the ankle, Loki pulled her closer, holding her as she wriggled under each punishing strike. He struck her again and again, stopping only when he saw scarlet stripes of blood.

“Loki, _please_  just… Why?” Cecilie’s wails did nothing to assuage Loki’s wrath. And her entreaties only served to infuriate him further.

“Stop speaking my name. You don’t  _deserve_  to speak my name. You’re only good for one thing.” Throwing the strap to the floor, he spread her legs forcibly and got on the bed. Kneeling behind her, he shoved his cock into her brutally, holding her hands down, his teeth sinking into her shoulder. Her screams were delectable to him. “Do you love me?”

All Cecilie could think about was the unbearable pain, the pressure as he tore her apart again. She was still raw and swollen from the night before. Choking on her sobs, she tried to keep ahold of the tether that held her heart to Loki’s, but despite her resolve it grew more and more tenuous with every violent act. “Yes, I love you,” she exclaimed, more a plea than an answer. Anything. She would say or do anything. She begged him, “Please, I love you, you’re my soulmate.”

Loki plunged deeper into her, barking at her, “Is this love? Is this what love feels like? Answer me!”

“I can’t… I don’t know!” Tears ran rivers down her cheeks and into her mouth, the salty taste of despair, her whole world reduced to this agony.

“I thought you loved me,” he growled, voice dripping with sarcasm. He increased his pace, pounding into her, her clenched body bringing Loki’s climax quickly, so he slowed himself. He needed to teach her a lesson. He needed to show her what loving him felt like. “Is this love?  _Is it?_ ”

“I can’t… I love you…” Cecilie didn’t know what Loki wanted, and she had no good answer. So she just repeated, interrupted only by her cries, “I love you. I love you.”

“Just wait,” Loki threatened, his voice full of loathing. Cecilie couldn’t understand how Loki could hate her so much. She had no idea that it was only what he saw of himself in her. Loki’s damage was so deeply rooted it encompassed every part of his consciousness. He felt the tie to Cecilie. He felt it and it made him hate her. He wanted to punish her. Punish her for loving him. For being  _like_  him. He pulled out of her, and for a moment Cecilie naively thought she had been given a reprieve. Instead, Loki forced his cock roughly into her ass, not stopping until he was buried completely inside, then hissed in her ear. “Do you still love me  _now_ wife?” 

Cecilie shrieked pathetically, seeing stars, the pain so overwhelming. “I… love y-you…” she whispered hoarsely, and then lost consciousness. The last thing Cecilie would remember was Loki’s voice matter-of-factly announcing as he continued to assault her:

“I’ll make sure you don’t.”

****

Cecilie woke a little bit later, her head spinning, limbs heavy. Everything below her waist throbbed, and beneath her was a large bloodstain, feathering into the white silk sheet. Involuntarily she coughed a sob, quickly clamping her hand around her mouth to stifle it. She had no idea where Loki was and she didn’t want to know. All she wanted was peace. Just some time to think. She limped to the bathroom and tried to clean herself up. Again.

****

For the next two weeks, Cecilie’s life consisted only of Loki’s hatred and rage, and unimaginable pain. Gradually, though, his enjoyment ebbed somewhat, although he continued to force himself on her nightly. The beatings stopped. The verbal insults ceased. In fact, he barely spoke to her at all, mainly announcing when he wanted her in bed by yelling, “Wife!” Cecilie started to believe he didn’t even know her real name, either of them. After so much pain, she didn’t much care. She had grown so terrified of him, she spent her days hiding until the inevitable nighttime when he would summon her. She knew if she did not go, it would be worse, as he could always find her. Once Loki tired of the torture, though, as long as she came when he called it was quick, albeit not painless. 

One day, night came and Loki did not call. Cecilie avoided the bedroom until she was certain he would be asleep. However, when she padded quietly into the room, he was nowhere to be found. The bed was still perfectly arranged to his specifications, the way she made it every morning.

Cecilie was caught in a tumult of worry and relief. She so wanted to have one night without him panting on top of her. Without the pain and embarrassment. But she was utterly alone, utterly defenseless without anyone there to protect her. They had been told that while the dimension was abandoned, there was no guarantee it was completely devoid of residents or visitors. So they were warned to take care, keeping magical barriers around the castle. Loki only ventured outside occasionally, and Cecilie was not allowed out at all. She had her magic amulet, but she worried it may take too long to get her transported back to Asgard. And when it came down to it, she still cared about Loki. She didn’t know why, and she resented her own soul for feeling it, but she did. He was a part of her.

So she went to look for him, despite the things he’d subjected her to and despite her better judgment. Hiding from Loki day in and day out gave her at least one advantage: she knew where everything was and knew all the secret passageways. She looked everywhere she thought he might be. Finally, towards the small armory where Loki spent much of his time, practicing archery and knife-throwing, she found him, collapsed on the floor, unconscious. 

Her heart fell.  _This can’t be happening._  She didn’t want him to die, she wanted him better. Rushing to his side, she called softly, “Husband?”

His breathing was labored, brow sweaty, skin hot to the touch. But he was alive, though unresponsive. Cecilie tried to shake him gently, but he merely groaned. She didn’t know what to do. She needed to get him to bed, but she didn’t know how. Her magical powers weren’t strong enough, and she certainly couldn’t lift him. He would have to help her. “Loki!” She smacked his face, trying to rouse him enough. “Loki!” Finally she woke him enough to get him on his feet. It took forever, but she finally managed to half-carry him back to the room, supporting his weight draped across her shoulders. He mumbled the whole way, but she couldn’t discern what he was saying. Covering him with blankets, she smoothed his hair from his forehead. As she turned to get a cool cloth from the bathroom, Loki grabbed her wrist weakly, uttering one word.

“Sesilida.”

 


End file.
